No es un príncipe
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Para ella Sasuke Uchiha no era mas que otro chico pedante y con aires de grandeza. Hasta ese día en que vio su otro lado.


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Pareja:**_ SasuSaku

 _ **Género**_ : Angst

 _ **Notas de Autor**_ : Segundo SS que escribo, realmente no sé cómo salió esto si yo planeaba escribir un OS de otro fandom con una pareja totalmente diferente y pues… ya que xD

Espero lo disfruten, reitero: esta no es mi especialidad, pero fue lo que salió.

Psd. Escuchen la canción Something there, de la Bella y la bestia.

 _ **Personajes invitados**_ : Bien, nuca había hecho semejante cosa. Como invitados el día de hoy tenemos a Kaoru y Hikaru de Ouran High School Host Club (Que por cierto, tampoco me pertenecen).

.

.

.

.

No es un príncipe

 _¨True that he's no prince charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see...¨_

 _Beauty and the beast._

.

.

.

.

Para cuando ella llegó a casa esperaba encontrarse con los abrazos afectivos de sus hermanitos y lo que vio la paralizó.

En la mesa de la sala se encontraba una nota con caligrafía muy curiosa, la típica de un pequeño aprendiendo a escribir:

 _Fuimos al parque._

Sakura tragó grueso, el parque estaba a unas cuadras de casa y era obvio que sus hermanitos (con la recién inteligencia descubierta en ellos) eran capaces de memorizar el camino y aventurarse a ir por su cuenta. Regresó por donde venía y salió corriendo hacia el dichoso parque, con la esperanza de que estuvieran ahí, sanos y salvos.

En la heladería que se encontraba frente al parque se podía observar a un chico pelinegro con cara de notable fastidio, haciendo fila detrás de unos niños que pedían al dependiente que les regalase un cono a cada uno.

—Solo uno…—Le pedían ambos al unísono.

—¡Ya les dije que no! —Volvió a refutar el dueño, quien empezaba a ponerse de mal humor debido a esos chiquillos.

Sasuke, por su parte, comenzaba a maldecir la hora en que a su madre se le había antojado el helado de pistachos, y que solo le gustara de ese preciso lugar. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía al ver como ese par de niños seguían tratando de obtener nieve gratis. Suspiró cansado y se abrió paso entre los dos hermanos.

—Deles lo que quieran.—Le ordenó al encargado.

El señor estuvo a punto de negarse rotundamente, esos niños no podían salirse con la suya.

—Yo pagaré, solo hágalo.—Volvió a decir Sasuke en tono amenazador.

Hikaru y Kaoru se vieron fijamente a los ojos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¡Viva! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo quiero uno de fresa.—Pidió Kaoru.

—Y yo uno de chicle.—Demandó Hikaru.

—Y agregue un litro de nieve de pistachos.— Dando finalizado el pedido, Sasuke solo esperó a que le entregaran su mercancía y saldría corriendo de ahí.

Sakura llevaba unos 10 minutos de haber llegado al parque, había recorrido toda la sección de juegos y no había rastro de ellos, estaba por rendirse y llamar a sus padres para que iniciaran ellos la búsqueda. Fue entonces cuando los distinguió a lo lejos, venían de la mano de uno de sus compañeros de la universidad.

Sasuke no creía que eso pudiera empeorar, teniendo su pedido en mano salió disparado, realmente no supo en qué momento esos niños lo tomaron de las manos.

Y ahí estaba, con un niño a cada lado, su imagen imponente seguramente estaba por los suelos. Resignado siguió su camino. No tardó en divisar una larga melena rosa moviéndose a unos cuantos metros de él, nunca imaginó que se encontraría con ella en un lugar como ese y ahora él parecía niñera. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Sakura era la única que no se derretía por él, que lo trataba como cualquier otro ser humano cerca de su espacio vital y eso era lo que le atraía.

Sasuke jura haber visto todo en cámara lenta: Ella voltea, sus miradas se cruzan y, como si cupido la hubiera flechado en ese mismo instante, le regala la sonrisa más radiante del mundo. No puede evitar quedarse petrificado al verla correr –con su precioso cabello danzando en el viento- hacia él. Trata de parecer serio y tranquilo cuando ella por fin llega hasta donde están.

—¡Gracias a Dios que está bien! —Dijo ella en tono maternal.

Sasuke obviamente no esperaba eso, sino que fue hasta que ella se hincó y abrazó a los dos pequeños.

¨ _No pueden ser sus hijos, ¿Verdad?¨_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

Después de eso, ella se irguió para quedar unos cuantos centímetros debajo de Sasuke, quien extrañado movió su cabeza para verla mejor.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de ellos, Sasuke.—Le dijo con otra sonrisa. —Estaba muy preocupada, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no los encuentras tú.

Sasuke estaba por preguntar si realmente eran sus hijos, pero parecía que tenía a Dios de su lado puesto que fue interrumpido por uno de los gemelos.

—¿Lo conoces, Sakura? —Preguntó Hikaru, desconfiando del sujeto que les había comprado la nieve.

—Sí, Hikaru. Es uno de mis compañeros de la universidad.—Le contestó ella, con un tono que denotaba molestia.

Hikaru compartió miradas con Kaoru, instintivamente se colocaron frente a ella con las manos extendidas, como si la estuviesen protegiendo de un oso.

—No tienes permiso de acercarte a nuestra hermana.—dijeron al unísono con cara de advertencia.

Sasuke, que casi comete el peor error de su vida, suspiró con alivio. Les revolvió el cabello a ambos y luego les recordó.

—Pero yo les compre un helado, tengo todo el derecho del mundo.—Les contestó con su usual tono arrogante.

Sakura se puso a reír, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Por primera vez sus hermanitos se sentían amenazados por un chico, nunca le habían dicho nada a Naruto; luego estaba la postura ridícula que había adoptado Sasuke, nunca creyó que lo vería discutir si los helados eran o no una forma de chantaje, cosa que Kaoru y Hikaru estaban discutiendo, pues parecía ser insuficiente para ellos.

—Bien, es todo por hoy…—Les dijo a los tres después de que discutieran un ¨Tratado de paz¨ que incluía chocolates, golosinas y nieve, precio que a Sasuke se le hacía un poco injusto pero que aun así pagaría.—Realmente te agradezco que los hayas cuidado. Ellos son mi vida.

—No hay de qué. —Contestó con su típico tono de ¨Yo soy el mejor¨, aunque en un principio ni se le hubiera ocurrido cuidarlos. —Nos vemos.

Sakura lo vio marcharse y se quedó pensando en él.

Lo había conocido en la preparatoria y siempre se le había hecho pedante, un chico que con tronar los dedos tenía lo que quería y no le importaba humillar a los demás. Sasuke para ella siempre había sido un cero a la izquierda, pues no aprobaba su comportamiento para con los demás, mucho menos con su mejor amigo, Naruto. Al Uchiha le gustaba regodearse de lo infortunado que era Naruto, cosa que hizo que ella no quisiera llevarse con él, pues para Sakura no había un mejor ser humano que Naruto, que a pesar de todos sus problemas salía adelante.

Naruto había estado para el nacimiento de Kaoru y Hikaru, los había visto crecer y ellos lo querían como si fuera su hermano mayor, como si Sakura tuviera un gemelo, pero él era el divertido.

Tomó la mano de ellos y caminaron juntos a casa, los regañó y castigó al llegar.

Y cuando los volvió a perder de vista, pensó nuevamente en Sasuke. En lo que conocía de él y lo que había descubierto ese día, sin duda él era todo un caso. Ese día había visto una parte de él que ella creía inexistente en el Uchiha, por un momento pensó en él de otra forma.

Tal vez si lo conocía mejor pudiera descubrir algo nuevo en él.

Estaba claro que no era un príncipe encantador, pero quería ver quien era realmente Sasuke Uchiha.

-Fin-


End file.
